


Как две капли воды

by MyrK



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Before Crisis spoilers, Cliffhangers, Dirge of Cerberus Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Psychic Bond, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrK/pseuds/MyrK
Summary: Жил-был Клауд Страйф, шести лет от роду, никого не трогал, как вдруг обзавелся старшим братом. Круто, даже если этот старший брат живет у него в голове и утверждает, что его тоже зовут Клаудом Страйфом.





	1. Пролог.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two of a kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209196) by [WindsOfTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfTime/pseuds/WindsOfTime). 



Когда Клауду исполнилось шесть, он начал разговаривать с воображаемым другом. Возможно, для него это было немного поздновато, но его матушка не видела в этом ничего такого. Клауду всегда было трудно общаться со сверстниками, и она посчитала логичным, что рано или поздно нечто подобное должно было произойти.

Поэтому она лишь слегка удивилась, когда однажды за завтраком Клауд сказал:

— Мам, а знаешь? У меня появился друг. Но ты его увидеть не можешь!

— Правда? — спросила она. — А почему?

— Потому что он тут, — он радостно указал на свою голову.

— Вот как? Значит, он крохотный?

— Не знаю. Я тоже не могу его увидеть.

Она хмыкнула и долила ему в стакан апельсинового сока.

— Он хороший?

— Да! Очень хороший. Но сначала он был не такой. Сначала из-за него у меня немного болела голова. А иногда он говорил что-то непонятное. Он немного странный, но это ничего, потому что он все равно хороший.

Она не смогла удержаться от улыбки. Ну конечно же, Клауд придумал себе друга умнее себя. Вполне естественно, раз уж он считал других ребят недостаточно взрослыми, чтобы с ними было интересно.

— И как же его зовут?

— Вот это и есть самое странное, — он сморщил нос. — Он говорит, что его зовут Клауд. Но я говорю ему, что так не может быть, потому что это _мое_ имя. Правда, странно?

Ну, определенно, не совсем обычно.

— Хм… — она изогнула бровь. — А что он за человек?

— Что за человек… Ну… Он хороший… но грустный. Да, похоже, он все время грустит. И кажется, он потерялся.

— Потерялся?

— Да. Словно не знает, где он, или куда ему надо, и поэтому очень сильно грустит.

— Вот как? Ну тогда он совсем не похож на моего Клауда, разве не так? Потому что мой Клауд похож на белое пушистое облачко, какие бывают на небе в теплый летний день. А этот Клауд больше похож на тучку с дождем, верно?

— Тучку?

— Да. Почему бы тебе не звать его соответственно? Рейн, для краткости. Будет мило, как считаешь?

— Рейн…

Он уставился в потолок и о чем-то задумался на минуту. Потом широко улыбнулся.

— Он согласился! Рейн. Ладно, буду звать его так. Спасибо, мам! — и проглотив остатки завтрака, он убежал играть на улицу.

Ну, само пройдет, решила она.

 

* * *

Рейн много спал. Почти все время, просыпаясь на пару часов в неделю. Клауд никак не мог понять, зачем надо так много спать, но Рейн, похоже, тоже не знал. Но все равно, было здорово болтать с ним, когда он просыпался. Рейн всегда понимал все, что он говорил, словно читал его мысли или что-то в этом роде. Но опять же, может это просто оттого, что он был у него в голове.  

 

* * *

Когда Кладу было девять, дочка мэра упала с моста, ведущего к горе Нибель, и сильно поранилась. Клауду нравилась Тифа. Она жила по соседству, и всегда хорошо к нему относилась. Они были вместе на мосту, но он не успел ее вовремя поймать.

Мистер Локхарт очень рассердился и сказал, что это Клауд виноват в том, что Тифа поранилась. Клауд понимал, что тот прав, что ему стоило быть аккуратнее, что он должен был суметь помочь Тифе.

Другие ребята тоже считали, что он во всем виноват. Он начал много драться. Как-то Рейн проснулся посреди драки, и сказал, что он творит глупости. Если он не остаточно сильный, чтобы уберечь дорогих ему людей, то, очевидно, он должен тратить свое время на то, чтобы стать сильнее.

Клауд согласился. К тому же Рейн проспал все происшествие с Тифой, и очень расстроился, когда Клауд ему все рассказал. После этого Клауд понял, что Рейн начал стараться спать меньше.

А еще Рейн старался учить его, как стать сильнее. Клауд отправился к Зангану, мастеру боевых искусств, но обнаружил, что в боевые искусства у него не очень получается… Когда к такой же просьбой к Зангану пришла Тифа, то быстро стала гораздо лучше его. Он впечатлился, и Тифа начала нравиться ему еще больше. После того случая он не пробовал заговаривать с ней слишком часто, особенно из-за того, что ему совсем не нравились ее друзья, но он действительно ценил те краткие минуты, которые они проводили вдвоем.

Когда он рассказал Рейну, его друг почему-то очень удивился.

Со временим он понял, что Рейн уникален. Ни у кого, кроме него, не было в голове никого похожего. Мама считала, что он проводит слишком много времени в разговорах с Рейном, поэтому он перестал рассказывать ей о нем, и не делился ни с кем другим. Рейн был кем-то вроде секретного брата, про которого не знал никто, кроме него. И для него он им и стал — старшим братом, классным, хоть и частенько отсутствовавшим, но всегда готовым дать добрый совет.

Поэтому, когда Рейн сказал, что они должны пробраться в особняк Шинра, а вся ребятня в Нибельхейме знала, что там водятся приведения, Клауд перетрусил, но согласился.

Хотя пробраться им не удалось. Там оказалась куча монстров, а Клауд никак не был способен одолеть больше одного или двух.

Он вернулся домой весь в крови, с дурнотой от полученных укусов; мама, увидев его, вскрикнула и едва не потеряла сознание. Позвали доктора. Оказалось, что одна укусившая его тварь была ядовитой. Мама посадила его под домашний арест на несколько месяцев.

Хотя это было неважно, потому что Клауду не очень-то и хотелось выходить на улицу. Рейн по-настоящему расстроился, когда у них ничего не вышло. Он старался это скрыть, но Клауд все равно знал. Клауд сказал, что они могут попытаться еще раз, но Рейн сказал нет, сказал, что это слишком опасно. Так что Рейн расстраивался и чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что Клауда наказали. А Клауд чувствовал себя виноватым и бесполезными потому, что не смог выполнить единственную просьбу Рейна.

Какой он все-таки слабак.

 

* * * 

Прошло несколько унылых месяцев. Война в Вутае достигла своего апогея. Невозможно было не услышать про нее, даже здесь, в Нибельхейме. В то же самое время в армии Шинра один выдающийся Солджер быстро поднимался по служебной лестнице. Говорили про его острый стратегический ум, про его прямо-таки неудержимость на поле боя. Его вдохновляющий пример заставлял его подчиненных превосходить самих себя.

В рядах Солджеров собралось множество неординарных людей, но даже среди них Сефирот быстро стал легендой.

По крайне мере такие слухи доходили до Клауда.

Телепередачи ловились в Нибельхейме с сильными помехами. Изображение было нечетким, а звука временами вообще не было. Но тем не менее, Клауд был просто заворожен. Каждый раз, когда в новостях рассказывали про Вутайскую Войну, он оказывался перед экраном. Мама ворчала, она не одобряла кровавых историй за ужином, но все равно позволяла ему смотреть, ведь она давно не видела, чтобы он был чем-то так сильно увлечен.

Просыпаясь во время просмотра новостей, Рейн вел себя очень тихо. В эти моменты Клауд чувствовал его странное настроение, но тот держал все в себе и ничего не говорил. С годами Клауд начал понимать Рейна немного лучше. Он знал, существовала куча всего, что брат не хотел ему рассказывать. Он точно знал, что у Рейна было много секретов. Но Клауд чувствовал, что не имеет никакого права требовать от него рассказать правду, раз уж сам не в состоянии выполнить единственную его просьбу.

Именно поэтому в один прекрасный день он решился.

— Эй, Рейн, я собираюсь стать Солджером.


	2. Глава 1.

— Эй!

Кто это… Откуда-то издалека…

В замешательстве Клауд пришел в себя. Все болело, и он едва мог расслышать собственный стон.

— Клауд! Отвечай!

Точно, этот голос, это же Зак. Солджер Первого класса, с которым он подружился по дороге на задание.

Эта мысль вызвала странную рябь в разуме, и Клауд неожиданно понял, что Рейн не спит.

_«Зак? Ты его уже знаешь?»_

— Клауд!

Оба голоса внезапно прозвучали так обеспокоенно, и он не смог сообразить, кому первому отвечать. Он сосредоточился, оттолкнулся руками, пытаясь встать, и плюхнулся обратно на задницу. Зак тут же обнаружился рядом, протягивая руку помощи, и взгляд Клауда нашел его лицо, и сразу почувствовалось, как беспокойство Рейна усилилось десятикратно. Он постарался не отвлекаться.

— Мы в порядке, — ответил он, жестом останавливая друга.

Потому что на самом деле это касалось не только его. Внимание Зака удачно переключилось на Тсенга, лежащего кулем дальше у стены. Это заняло Солджера, и Клауду не пришлось отвечать на два запроса одновременно. Но теперь Рейн, казалось, медлил в замешательстве.

_«Это же…»_

Клауд обвел ради него взглядом заброшенное здание.

_«Медеохейм. Меня послали сюда на миссию в качестве поддержки, ловим Солджера Первого класса Генезиса как его там, и еще того ученого, что сбежал вместе с ним.»_

_«Точно. Это когда я… ты… встретил Зака.»_

Он замолчал на полуслове, и Клауд почувствовал, что его внимание переключилось слова, что раненый Тсенг бормотал Заку.

— …поймать Холландера. Анжил… ждет тебя.

Точно, Анжил, он вырубил их с Тсенгом, даже не вспотев. Когда они нашли Генезиса, Зак сцепился с ним и остался позади, а они с Тсенгом погнались за этим Холландером, но их перехватили. Клауда так ошарашили крылья — крылья! — за спиной у того парня, что он даже не успел обидеться, что с ними справились так быстро, тем более Турку тоже хорошо досталось. Но убить их он не пытался, что радовало.

Рейн веселья не разделял. Клауд чувствовал, как мечутся мысли в чужом разуме, и начинал нервничать сам. Откуда-то появились несколько монстров, и не успел Клауд собраться с силами, чтобы поднять собственную измученную и болящую тушку на ноги, как Зак уже о них позаботился. Солджеры это действительно что-то…

Тсенг убедил-таки Зака идти без них, и тот, бросив на них последний обеспокоенный взгляд, исчез в дверном проеме.

_«Нет!»_

Клауд дернулся, заработав усталый взгляд от Тсенга. Он впервые в жизни слышал, чтобы Рейн был так встревожен, ну, может, если не считать тот провал в особняке Шинра.

_«Клауд, надо идти за ним! Быстрее!»_

_«Но…»_

_«С Заком произойдет что-то ужасное, если ты не… если бы я мог_ вспомнить _… Клауд, тебе надо спешить!»_

Что-то ужасное, с Заком? Этого хватило, чтобы начать двигаться. Клауд едва его знал, но он ему нравился, черт побери. До этой встречи он и не подозревал, что Солджер может быть таким дружелюбным к простому пехотинцу.

Тсенг нахмурился, когда он с трудом вскарабкался на ноги.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Зак… — просипел он. — Надо ему помочь…

— Сомневаюсь, что от тебя будет много пользы, даже будь ты в идеальной форме, — Тсенгу, наконец, удалось сесть. — Ты видел этого Анжила…

— Анжил!

Имя вызвало у Рейна сильную реакцию. Клауд чуть не свалился наземь от обрушившейся на него головной боли. Что бы Рейн не старался вспомнить, он старался чересчур, но Клауд не посмел возмутиться. Очевидно, это было что-то очень важное.

 _«Не знаю его…_ Почему _я его не знаю? И меч, тот самый_ меч _…»_

Их мысли так запутались, что уже Клауд с трудом осознавал, что говорит.

— Надо идти… Анжил может… может сделать что-то страшное…

Он поковылял к двери, Тсенг бросил на него пронзительный взгляд, но останавливать не стал. Предчувствие Рейна, или что там это было, внезапно переплавилось во что-то большое, холодное и жесткое, похожее на клинок, который тот нес с мрачной решимостью. Освободившись от груза чужих мыслей, Клауд облегченно вздохнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы заставить свою побитую тушку перейти на рысь.

Ребра протестовали, когда он пробирался через обветшавшие комнаты и переходы, один раз ему пришлось убираться с пути слоняющихся монстров. По счастью, Рейну всегда удавалось лучше него использовать его органы чувств, и он замечал монстров как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть спрятаться. Идти по следу, отмеченному трупами монстров, что Зак оставил за собой, было довольно легко, но Клауд все равно психовал из-за собственной медлительности — один раз он уже разочаровал Рейна, не хватало подвести еще раз их с Заком! Пусть ему придется ползти по ржавым ветхим трубам, непрочно закрепленным на стенах в десятке метров над полом… но он уж точно лучше чувствовал бы себя, вернувшись на твердую землю.

_«Вот! Слышал?»_

Клауд прислушался и уверенно различил слабые голоса, доносящиеся сверху. А когда направился туда, то услышал крик:

— Прекрати!

И Клауд побежал… Он ввалился в большое помещение, такое же неухоженное и лишенное мебели, как и остальные комнаты в здании, и как раз успел увидеть, как четыре больших твари приземлились за спинами Зака и грузного человека, в котором он узнал профессора Холландера, пока Анжил просто продолжал безучастно стоять. Первым порывом было бросится на помощь другу, но Рейн не дал.

_«Клауд, твой голос! Быстро, повторяй за мной!»_

Холландер наскочил на Анжила, отчаянно крича что-то об образцах. Экс-Солджер легко оттолкнул его, но той доли секунды, понадобившейся тварям, чтобы собраться для броска, ( _если прыгнут, все пропало,_ услышал он от Рейна) Клауду хватило, чтобы выкрикнуть:

— Анжил Хьюли, ты трус!

Все замерло. И Клауд обнаружил, что все смотрят на него. Монстры остановились на половине прыжка, оглядываясь в замешательстве из-за так и не поступившего приказа. Они здесь, чтобы подчиняться, понял Клауд, когда доля загадочного знания Рейна наконец просочилась ему в разум. Подчиняться Анжилу, но не для того, чтобы навредить Заку…

— Клауд? — вскрикнул Зак, нервно переводя взгляд с пехотинца на монстров.

Анжил наградил его недовольным взглядом.

— Кажется, я ясно выразился, что это личное дело.

Будь Клауд один, то обязательно бы залился краской и замямлил, но тут до него докатилась ярость Рейна, и слова получились громкими и внятными.

— Личное? А что насчет тех, кого ты пытаешься оставить позади?

Холландер, наконец, вскарабкался на ноги, попытался было прошмыгнуть за спиной крылатого Солджера, но Анжил схватил его за горло и отшвырнул к стене, достаточно сильно, чтобы тот потерял сознание и осел на пол.

— Не притворяйся, что что-то понимаешь, не смей вмешиваться! — прорычал Солджер, маска спокойствия начала трескаться. — Ты ничего не знаешь.

— Я знаю, что ты собираешься слиться с этими клонами…

Странные слова легко лились с языка, словно бы он знал, о чем говорит. Клоны? Он думал, клоны были только у Генезиса.

— …и заставить Зака убить тебя в бою. Я не прав?

— Что? — встревоженно заорал Зак. — Анжил, что?

Тот не ответил, уставившись на Клауда.

— Я не буду повторять. Что бы ты там себе не надумал, это не твое дело. Убирайся.

Клауд упрямо не отступал, свирепо уставившись в ответ. Становилось понятно, что тут происходит, тем более что Зак выглядел больше обеспокоенным, чем сердитым. Этот Анжил пытался заставить его друга убить себя, и это выбешивало Клауда точно так же, как и Рейна. Какой друг так поступит?

Единственное предупреждение пришло от Рейна; Клауд пригнулся и рухнул на пол. Над головой раздался звон столкнувшихся клинков. Он посмотрел наверх и увидел, что Зак и Анжил сцепились в молчаливом блоке там, где секундой раньше была его голова. Он побледнел.

— Я просто хотел оглушить его, — сказал Анжил.

— Я знаю, — ответил Зак, и эти простые слова много сказали Клауду о том, что Анжил действительно был хорошим другом Зака. — Но пока он единственный во всем этом бардаке, кто говорит хоть что-то осмысленное. Анжил, а как же те, кого ты оставил? А как же _я_? Как ты можешь пытаться заставить сделать меня такое?

Анжил скривился и отступил.

— Ты сильный, Зак. И я тебе не нужен. Как я говорил раньше, есть тот, кто ждет тебя, разве нет?

Твари подобрались ближе. Клауд подхватил полные ярости слова Рейна, клокочущие в его разуме.

— А как же Сефирот?

Анжил посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего.

— Сефирот последний, кто нуждается во мне.

— Ты не!..

Клауд вскочил на ноги. Он чувствовал, что Рейн настолько в ярости, что почти не может говорит.

_«…из-за него и из-за других… столько вреда… да он полный идиот!»_

 — Ты просто слепой! — взорвался он. — Совершенно слепой! Кто еще есть у Сефирота? У него были только вы двое! И ты не задумывался, что он тоже может быть таким же, как вы? Что тоже может заболеть? Посоветуешь ему брать пример с тебя и найти кого-то, на чей меч можно напороться?

Анжил на самом деле отступил на шаг. У Зака брови полезли на лоб.

— Э, Клауд… Что такое ты говоришь?  Ведь данные по Анжилу и Генезису, типа того, засекречены, и быть такого не может, чтобы Сефирот… В смысле, это же безумие… и… Анжил?

Анжил в затруднении смотрел на Клауда.

— Нет. Холландер тогда обязательно похвастался бы.

— Ха! Холландер! — Клауд, или скорее Рейн горько рассмеялся. (Потому что Клауд уже совсем не понимал, что за слова он послушно говорит от имени брата. У Сефирота что?) — Холландер никогда не отвечал за здоровье Сефирота, разве не так?

Даже сквозь накатывающую головную боль Клауд чувствовал, что Рейн выстрелил наугад, но похоже попал. Анжил отшатнулся, помрачнев.

— Ходжо! — пробормотал он.

— Погоди-ка! — пролепетал Зак. — Это же просто предположение, да? Клауд ни за что не может знать такого, он просто пехотинец. Ведь так, Клауд? Это просто догадка, да?

Клауд едва слышал его. Головная боль многократно усилилась, он схватился за голову руками. Его шатало, и пара рук подхватила его. Кто-то говорил с ним. Сквозь накатывающую темноту ему удалось выдавить еще несколько слов.

— Ты нужен… Сефироту… не…

А потом все исчезло.

 

* * *

Он очнулся на грязном полу все той же комнаты. Его растормошил Зак. Анжила с клонами нигде не было видно, но Холландер по-прежнему валялся в отключке в углу.

— Клауд! — с явным облегчением сказал Зак. — Наконец-то проснулся. Ты не ранен? Болит где-нибудь?

Не больше, чем в прошлый раз. Но он не стал мешать Заку суетиться вокруг него, и попытался дотянуться до Рейна. К его удивлению, тот не спал, хотя и был вымотан и явно старался изо всех сил продержаться пока Клауд не придет в себя.

_«Что произошло?»_

  _«Не знаю»_ , коротко ответил Рейн. _«Думаю, я замучил нас обоих, так выплеснув свои эмоции. Извини.»_

_«Эй, все норм…»_

_«Нет, не нормально»,_ прервал его Рейн, что было уж совсем необычно, учитывая, как мало было времени до того, как тот уйдет в себя. _«Я сболтнул лишнего, у них возникнут вопросы.»_

И точно, как только Зак убедился, что Клауду ничего не угрожает, то сразу посерьезнел.

— Ладно, Клауд, слушай внимательно. У нас очень мало времени до того, как нас найдет Тсенг. Ты это всерьез про Сефирота? Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаем мы с Анжилом?

Клауд постарался не паниковать.

— Нет, я… ну, все как ты сказал. Я догадался. То есть, раз у Генезиса и Анжила обоих есть… э… _крылья_ … а они с Сефиротом втроем лучшие Солджеры в компании, верно? Значит, было бы странно, если бы двое из тройки лучших были бы такими, а третий, ну, понимаешь, не был?

Получилось не так убедительно, как ему хотелось. Зак, похоже, тоже не особо купился. Во его взгляде читалась настороженность, которой не было раньше, и которая отзывалась болью в сердце Клауда.

— Ага, — протянул Зак. — А как ты догадался о том, кто отвечает за здоровье Сефирота? И вообще, что это? С чего ты так вдруг вскинулся?  Особенно из-за… О…

Тут его явно озарило.

— О! Ты фанат Сефирота, верно? Ты поэтому чуть огнем не плевался на Анжила?

Ну, если учесть, что он уже и так был красный как помидор из-за того, действительно был, технически, чем-то вроде такого фаната, такое объяснение могло прокатить.

— Э…

Ему не пришлось даже ничего говорить, выражения его лица было достаточно, чтобы убедить Зака. Солджер расплылся в улыбке.

— Надо же, как ему повезло! С такими фанатами и телохранителей не нужно!

Скривившись и по-прежнему заливаясь краской, Клауд пихнул его в бок.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он. — Я просто стараюсь на него равняться, понял?

Зак продолжал лыбиться, но Клауд понимал, что расслабляться ему рано. Зак, хоть и казался успокоившимся, все же был Солджером, а дураков туда не брали. Он должен был понимать, что здесь что-то не так. Но сейчас, казалось, он решил оставить все как есть.

Поднявшись на ноги, Клауд наконец вспомнил, что хотел спросить.

— А Анжил? Он… он будет?..

В ответ на его взволнованный взгляд Зак устало улыбнулся, на этот раз абсолютно искренне.

— Думаю, с ним все будет в порядке. Пока, по крайней мере.

Единственный ответ, который они могли получить, но, похоже, его было достаточно. Рейн наконец позволил себе затихнуть в сонном забытие.

 

* * *

Настал день экзамена в Солджеры.

Клауда настолько переполняла нервная энергия, что до него вдруг дошло, почему Зак всегда, когда ждал чего-то, выполнял свои знаменитые приседания. Стоять спокойно оказалось так сложно!

Забегал Зак подбодрить его и стукнуть пару раз по плечу. Увлекся, и получилось вообще-то больно, но если Зак прав, и он и правда никак не мог завалить тесты, то через пару-тройку дней все станет неважно. Зак сможет игриво лупить его сколько пожелает, Клауд покончит с дурацкими синяками!

И он не провалится. Ни за что. Рейн помогал ему с тренировками каждый раз, когда просыпался, а Зак, с тех пор как они познакомились пару месяцев назад, тоже надавал ему тонну подсказок. Еще он все время пытался вытащить Клауда куда-нибудь перекусить или потусоваться, что было очень лестно, учитывая наличие у Зака кучи друзей, как в подразделении Солджер, так и вне его. Клауд подозревал, что Зак чувствует себя как-то обязанным ему за то, что он удержал Анжила и тот не натворил глупостей; это немного смущало, ведь это все благодаря Рейну, но объяснить это было бы затруднительно. По другой, более мрачной версии, Зак таким образом приглядывал за ним, но Клауду не хотелось так думать.

Зона ожидания была забита полными надежд подростками и юношами, с большинством из которых Клауд уже встречался во время шести обязательных месяцев подготовки в регулярной армии. Кандидаты настороженно разглядывали друг друга, но держались в основном особняком. Клауда чуть ли не трясло в кресле.

Его нетерпение было так велико, что он умудрился разбудить Рейна. То еще достижение, брат спал как убитый.

« _Ой, Рейн_ », он даже не дал тому нормально проснуться. « _Сегодня без подсказок, ладно? Я хочу сделать все сам._ »

 « _Что? О… Точно. Экзамен в Солджеры._ »

В его голосе не было слышно энтузиазма, но ничего. У Клауда его хватало на двоих.

« _Да. Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что он сегодня._ »

 « _Как это я не догадался, что сегодня десятое июля_ », ответил Рейн со своим обычным сарказмом. « _Как твоя нога?_ »

Клауд поранился на задании две недели назад. Хотелось бы ему притворится, что этого задания не было. Ему наконец выдали настоящий меч, а не ту дурацкую дубинку, что носили рекруты, а он полностью провалил задание.

« _Не полностью_ », заверил его Рейн. « _Профессор Рейли цела благодаря тебе. Ты сделала все возможное. Так как нога?_ »

« _Да в порядке, не волнуйся. Не думаю, что будет досаждать._ »

Рейн пару секунд молчал. Потом неуверенно заговорил.

« _Клауд, не расстраивайся сильно, если у тебя не получится, хорошо?_ »

« _Да ладно! Я тебе говорил, что даже думать не хочу об этом. Знаю, тебе не нравится, что я хочу стать Солджером, но как говорит Зак, надо как следует собраться и надеяться на лучшее!_ »

« _Я начинаю думать, что тебе вредно проводить столько времени в компании Зака_ », проворчал Рейн, что было странно, потому что он, казалось, всегда радовался тому, что Клауд с Заком сблизились. « _Я просто хочу сказать…_ »

И тут Клауда вызвали. Он вскочил на ноги, старясь не припустить вприпрыжку от рвения. Зак обещал, что насколько сможет будет отслеживать экзамен, но в наблюдателях будут и другие, незнакомые Солджеры. Не хватало еще выставить себя дураком. Он подошел к двери и глубоко вздохнул.

« _Потом, ладно? Ну, я пошел._ »

На задворках разума Рейн замер в неловком молчании.

 

* * *

« _Я справился, да? Справился же? Рейн? Кажется, я справился, но тот монстр все равно достал меня, когда я защищал тот ящик, так было в боевом задании сказано, так что…_ »

« _Клауд. Расслабься. Ты справился. И очень неплохо._ » 

Намек на гордость в скупых словах Рейна чудесным образом успокоил потрепанные нервы.

« _К тому же, ты все еще здесь, верно? Оглянись. Осталось не так уж много кандидатов._ »

И правда. Пара ребят все еще не вернулись из симулятора, где проходила последняя часть экзамена, но их вызывали по алфавиту, так что за Клаудом было не так уж и много народу. И сейчас их оставалось в комнате не более десятка. А это значит… это значит, что осталось пройти только медосмотр, верно? Это был последний шаг, верно?

Наконец, в смежном коридоре открылась дверь. Охваченный любопытством Клауд подался вперед и увидел, как из ближайшей комнаты выходит небольшая толпа народу. Он узнал Зака по приметному мечу и широким плечам, и восторженно улыбнулся. Зак и в самом деле был там! Хотя сейчас он стоял спиной к Клауду и говорил с кем-то… и этот кто-то…

Клауд ахнул в унисон с остальными кандидатами. Сефирот!

Тот был в полном боевом облачении, не хватало только его легендарного клинка, Масамуне. В ответ на благоговейные взгляды пехотинцев он повернул голову и наградил их пронзительным зеленым взглядом. А потом кивнул Заку, развернулся и ушел. Зак поймал взгляд Клауда, понимающе усмехнулся и, махнув рукой, отправился вслед за уходящей толпой.

Клауду было немного все равно на поддразнивание друга, он был слишком занят осознанием того, что это никто иной, как _Сефирот_ наблюдал за экзаменом… Ему всегда казалось, что это занятие слишком скучное или даже откровенно неприятное для Солджера такого калибра. А он действительно потратил свое время!

Охваченный вновь вспыхнувшим восхищением этим человеком, Клауд только через пару минут заметил, что Рейн стал очень, очень тихим. Хотя и не таким тихим, каким бывал обычно, когда спал, скорее тот крепко замкнулся, так, чтобы ничего не выдать.

« _Рейн?.._ »

Не сказав ни слова Рейн вернулся в свое внимательное молчание. Забавно, как Клауд мог так хорошо различать такие нюансы после всех этих лет.

« _С тобой все в порядке?_ »

« _Да. Клауд, послушай, о чем я хотел сказать раньше. Ты знаешь, что есть медицинские требования для вступления в Солджеры? Я говорю не о твоей физической форме. Это то, на что тебя никогда не тестировали, на что будут проверять тебя прямо сейчас._

Клауду словно бы что-то тяжелое ухнуло в желудок. Но в комнату зашел человек с планшетом в руках, чтобы сопровождать их к финалу экзамена; Клауд поднялся и пошел за всеми, воодушевление как рукой сняло.

« _О чем ты говоришь?.._ »

« _Просто… не расстраивайся слишком сильно, если что-то пойдет не так, хорошо? Сегодня ты был просто молодец._ »

Нечасто Рейн хвалил его так открыто. От этого лишь стало больше не по себе.

 

* * *

« _Ты знал!_ »

« _Клауд…_ »

« _Ты знал, что так будет!_ »

« _Я не мог…_ » 

« _Не ври мне. Ты знал! Почему ты позволил мне участвовать, если знал, что я провалюсь?_ »

Клауд изо всех сил старался не расплакаться, хотя страстно желал разреветься как младенец. Белые стены госпиталя и так уже выглядели слегка размытыми. Не то что бы это не было побочным действием вколотой ему фигни, из-за которой организм сошел с ума, и он _провалил экзамен в Солджеры._ Его жутко трясло под кучей одеял, болело все, даже кости, мысли еле ворочались в голове, словно он пробирался сквозь патоку. Но забыться все равно не получалось.

 « _Ты имел право попробовать. Я не мог тебе запретить. И потом, разве ты мне поверил бы?_ »

« _А ведь Зак не говорил, что можно провалиться по медпоказаниям. Только я… Я один! У остальных все нормально! Что со мной не так?_ »

« _Это_ _J_ _-гены_ ».

« _А?_ »

« _То, что тебе ввели. Это колят каждому Солджеру, только в больших количествах. Большинство людей нормально переносят инъекции, если правильно рассчитать дозу._ »

« _Но не я._ »

« _Но не ты. У твоего организма нет защиты. Ты не перенес бы Солджерскую дозу. Мне жаль, Клауд._ »

Клауд прикрыл рукой глаза, прячась от суетящихся медсестер. Сейчас ему хотелось остаться одному. Почему его не могут оставить в покое? Он почувствовал, как в ответ на эту мысль Рейн стал отдаляться.

« _Нет, Рейн, это я не тебе. Но как ты вообще узнал про это все?_ _J_ _-гены? Я думал, что Солджерам вводят только раствор Мако, или что-то вроде того._ »

« _И его тоже. Но на него ты отреагировал бы нормально. И ты прав, не так уж много людей не из верхушки Шинра знают про_ _J_ _-гены. Поэтому не болтай, хорошо?_ »

« _Но… Это значит… Ты из Шинра?_ »

Самая странная мысль, что приходила ему в голову. Просто представлять Рейна отдельной личностью, кем-то, у кого действительно было прошлое отдельно от Клауда, уже было странно. Рейн всегда был с ним, сколько он себя помнил. Клауду скоро исполнялось пятнадцать, и он лишь недавно начал задумываться об истинной природе своего брата. Существование Рейна было необычным, это он точно знал, и поэтому всегда скрывал, что разговаривает с кем-то невидимым. Но кто Рейн на самом деле? К возникающим в голове вопросам Клауд относился осторожно, опасаясь, что Рейн оскорбится или застесняется…

Но судя по веселому изумлению, просочившемуся от брата, эти мерзкие гены похерили все его ментальные щиты. Но Рейн совершенно не обиделся.

« _Можно сказать… что я был в Шинра._ »   

От такого… голова шла кругом.

За дверью раздались голоса и отвлекли его от рефлексии над этим жизненно-важным признанием. Медсестра заглянула в комнату и позвала одну из коллег:

— Посетитель к Страйфу. В сознании?

Вторая медсестра кивнула без всяких признаков беспокойства.

« _А? Что?_ », подумал Клауд в замешательстве.

« _Наверно, это Зак._ »

О Гайя, Зак. Он, должно быть, так разочарован в нем! Ему страшно захотелось оказаться куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

« _Оставайся в постели_ », твердо сказал Рейн, когда он уже решился слезть с кровати. « _Если мне не удалось вдолбить в твою дурную голову, что здесь нет твоей вины, то он сможет._ »

Прежде чем он успел обидеться на эти слова, в дверях появился Зак, нашел его взглядом и бросился к нему, чуть не сбив по дороге медсестру. Выглядел он очень встревоженным.

— Клауд! О Гайя, как ты? Я и не подозревал, что у тебя аллергия на ту дрянь, что нам колют, честно! Ты как, нормально? Ну, в смысле, не очень хреново?

— Не думаю, что это аллергия, — проскрипел он, в основном потому, что не знал, что еще сказать.

Ему было трудно смотреть Заку в глаза, но Солджер, похоже, ничего не заметил. Он реквизировал себе стул и сел, нервно дергая коленками.

— Мне очень-очень-очень жал, Спайки. Честно, я понятия не имел, что так получится. На экзамене у тебя все было просто здорово! Все, кто были там, думали, что ты станешь отличным Солджером!

Все, кто там был… И Сефирот тоже? Клауд понимал, что Зак старается подбодрить его, но так стало еще горше. Правда, сейчас Зак быстро все заметил.

—  О, черт, прости, — охнул он. — Я идиот, да? Ничего, можешь так и сказать, я в курсе. Слушай, а знаешь что? Когда очухаешься, давай пойдем погуляем, только ты и я, ладно? Расслабишься, проветришь голову от этой дряни, передохнешь перед тем, как решать, что хочешь делать дальше, хорошо?

Что делать дальше. Ну да. Он подписался только на полугодовую стажировку, а теперь оказалось, что все было зря. Не то, чтобы он мог вернуться в Нибельхейм. Он не сможет посмотреть в глаза матери, не говоря уж о Тифе или остальных горожанах. Может когда-нибудь… но не сейчас, не так скоро. Ему надо время, чтобы смириться. Можно поискать работу в Мидгаре… но он знал, что будет скучать. Хоть Шинра и далека от идеала, но здесь он чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.

Так что, наверно, он… останется, да? По крайней мере, пока.

Выдавив бледную улыбку и с трудом глядя Заку в лицо, он кивнул.

— Ага, давай. Было бы неплохо.

 

* * *

Дом, милый дом.

Стараясь не вдыхать навечно пропахший потом и блевотиной воздух в коридоре, Клауд разблокировал картой дверь, и та с усталым шипением ушла в стену. В его маленькой однокомнатной квартирке было заметно чище.

Обычные армейские казармы были не самым удобным местом для жилья, и в отличие от общежитий Солджеров находились за пределами Штаб-квартиры Шинра. Но это было служебное жилье, и теперь, после окончания стажировки, у него была собственная квартира всего в пяти минутах ходьбы от работы. Довольно неплохо.

Со вздохом он аккуратно убрал стандартный шинровский меч на свое место у стены. Он как раз снимал шлем — терпеть не мог эту штуку, в нем становилось жарко при малейшем движении, не говоря уже про путающиеся волосы — как зазвонил коммуникатор. Он кинул чертов шлем на кровать, полез в карман, и улыбнулся при виде номера звонящего.

— Привет, Зак.

— Привет, Спайки. Как дела?

— Э, хорошо, — слегка смущенно ответил он. Зак, казалось, нервничал. — А ты?

— Эээ, — вздохнул Солджер. — Ну, э-э-э, Клауд, ты занят? Можешь оказать услугу?

— Я только что с дежурства в Штаб-квартире. Надо заскочить к тебе?

— Нет, я не там. Сможешь приехать под Плиту?

— Под Плиту?..

Это было как-то странно. Клауд знал, что Зак частенько мотается туда повидать свою девушку, Клауд пока не был с ней знаком, но сам Клауд бывал там только в патруле. И не очень-то туда стремился, но если Заку он нужен…

— Что-то случилось с твоей цветочницей?

— А? О, нет, нет, — рассмеялся Зак. — Дело не в Аэрис. Ну так ты приедешь?

— Да, конечно, приеду. Дай только переоденусь и сразу отправлюсь на станцию.

— Круто! Спасибо, Спайки. Я перешлю тебе маршрут.

— Ладно, увидимся на месте.

Клауд стянул с себя униформу, надел чистую рубашку, свободные штаны и пристегнул обратно меч. Ни за какие коврижки он не пойдет туда безоружным. В кармане звякнул коммуникатор — пришло сообщение от Зака.

Поездка на поезде под Плиту 5 Сектора прошла без происшествий. Клауд выбрался из вагона и настороженно направился к выходу с платформы, высматривая Зака. Едва он вышел за турникет, как на плечо опустилась рука, заставив подпрыгнуть и почти схватиться за оружие.

— Привет, — Зак радостно улыбался. — Спасибо, что пришел. Нам туда!

— Ты меня напугал, идиот, — облегченно выдохнул Клауд и дал себя уволочь в указанном направлении.

— Ты что, принял меня за какого-то насильника? — рассмеялся Зак. — Не боись, в трущобах не так уж и страшно.

— Для Солджера может и не страшно.

Хотя Зак по своему обыкновению не затыкался всю дорогу, что-то с ним было не то.

— Так в чем проблема-то?

— Погоди минуту, Клауд, мы почти пришли.

Клауд с подозрением огляделся. Вокруг была довольно пустынная местность неподалеку от железнодорожных путей — пустые скверно освещенные улицы, заваленные обрывками картонных коробок и кучами мусора.

— Куда, сюда, что ли?

Зак мягко втолкнул его в узкий переулок между двух глухих стен.

— Извини, Спайки.

Клауд удивленно оглянулся через плечо и увидел в глазах Зака вину пополам с печалью.

— Я бы не стал втягивать тебя в эту историю, но здесь я бессилен.

Клауд открыл было рот поинтересоваться, что за хрень тут творится, и вдруг услышал, как в переулке что-то мягко приземлилось. Он обернулся обратно, шагнув назад. Зак ласково, но крепко впечатал ладонь Клауду между лопаток, не давая отступить дальше.

У горла очутился гигантский клинок, и Клауду оставалось только хватать ртом воздух под разъяренным взглядом дезертира Анжила Хьюли.


End file.
